Electrical connection between two connecting contacts of a relay in the related art is implemented by using a copper plate having a specific thickness, and when a current in an external circuit is excessively high, since the relay does not has an overload protection function, a component of a load circuit is easy to be damaged and has extremely low security. Further, the relay in the related art does not have an arc-extinguishing function and has a poor internal insulating capability, and a damage or breakdown phenomenon may easily occur in an element at a low-voltage end of the relay, which greatly shortens a service life of a device.
In addition, in a use process of the relay in the related art, it is necessary to additionally apply a protection apparatus, for example, an individual fuse apparatus, in a peripheral circuit where the relay is located, and the individually assembled fuse apparatus not only increases an amount of usage of electrical components in the circuit, but also needs a large installation space at the same time.